yoyofandomcom-20200223-history
Category Proposals
This page lists proposals for categories people think we should use. They will be created if the majority approve. You can see the categories that currently exist at . Proposals Yo-yo articles lacking pictures *Would it be a good idea to a category for yo-yo articles that don't have pictures? That way it would be easy for someone to come in and see what articles need pictures and they could see what yo-yos they have that they could photograph. Yo-yos *Rather than reviews, which should only have pages with yo-yo reviews we should create Category:Yo-yo with subcategories of Category:Dif-e-yo Yo-yos or whatever. We could then move the manufacturer info to the category page so people can see the info about the manufacturer and all the articles we have on yo-yos by that manufacturer. --Wilfred (talk| ) 09:10, 5 July 2006 (PDT) ** I agree with this wholeheartedly. I've always found it odd that yo-yos were only represented as reviews. There's plenty of factual information for each yo-yo to make an entry on that worthwhile. ShawnF 17:08, 22 July 2006 (PDT) ***I'm gonna go for this in the next few days then unless anyone else has any feedback. --Wilfred (talk| ) 09:56, 20 September 2006 (PDT) ***'Last call:' I'm going to create this, any feedback? It'll take ages. --Wilfred (talk| ) 22:16, 22 December 2006 (UTC) Expanded Reviews * In conjunction with splitting off yo-yos into their own factual entries, I think it'd be interesting to expand the definition of reviews to include other things. This could be cases, string, bearings, even stores perhaps (though maybe store reviews is too much a can or worms). I'm thinking the way to do it would be having a main Reviews category with subcategories for yo-yos and other stuff. That keeps the opinion-based content away from the rest of the site (moreso than if categories had their own subcategory called review). Any thoughts? ShawnF 17:11, 22 July 2006 (PDT) ** String and bearing reviews would rock. Stores can change over time but a slick 6 string review will be useful in the future. Go for it. --Wilfred (talk| ) 09:54, 20 September 2006 (PDT) Websites *There are a lot of great yo-yo sites out there, if we could have a few of the notable ones (especially trick sites) featured here that would be cool. We could then make the online stores category a subcategory of the website category. --Wilfred (talk| ) 09:10, 5 July 2006 (PDT) Yo-yos and reviews * We need a 'yo-yos' category with 'buzz-on yo-yo' and 'yoyojam yo-yos' etc subcategories. This will allow us to separate articles with reviews from articles that just have information. --Wilfred (talk| ) 12:06, 12 May 2006 (PDT) ** Ahmen. --Jaco 12:39, 12 May 2006 (PDT) *** I agree that subcategories for each company could be interesting. That way company names wouldn't have to be in the name of each yo-yo's page. I guess I don't feel too too strongly on the name thing, but I'm just used to Wikipedia where names are kept small unless there's a specific need to disambiguate. ShawnF 17:14, 22 July 2006 (PDT) *** Yeah, sort the yo-yos' articles into categories based on their manufacturer!AlexKenderYo (talk) 18:22, October 10, 2014 (UTC) Category pages for modular yo-yo systems *We need a category page for yo-yos that were produced as part of a modular parts system, such as Bandai's HyperCluster series (as well as the older Hyper Dragon), YoYoJoker's EX-System, the Yomega Yo-Mods system, and so forth. AlexKenderYo (talk) 16:29, October 9, 2014 (UTC) Category pages for Hardcore, De-Luxxe, and Screaming Eagle series yo-yos *I think that there should be a category page for yo-yos in the Hardcore series (i.e. FHZ), the De-Luxxe series (i.e. the Echo), and the Screaming Eagle series (i.e. Barracuda) AlexKenderYo (talk) 15:51, October 23, 2014 (UTC) Category page for yo-yos that were introduced at the WYYC *So, I think that there should be a category page for yo-yos that were first introduced at the World Yo-Yo Contest, such as the Duncan Metal Drifter, the Yomega Z-Raider or the Turning Point BU2R. Proposals that have been put in place Contests *The contests page is growing, I suggest we make it a category, with subcategories of national and regional contests. --Wilfred (talk| ) 11:36, 25 May 2006 (PDT) **Great plan! --Josh Parker 04:04, 26 May 2006 (PDT) Manufacturers Revisited * Currently we have Category:Manufacturers in North America (Europe, Africa, Asia, etc.) The discussion around the Yo-yos got me thinking: shouldn't we update these to rather reflect Category:North American Manufacturers, etc. We can even go as deep as country now that we have the category setup, since we know all of them, i.e. Category:US Manufacturers, etc. Same goes for stores where we have the country already, but it is currently in the last position, with everything categorised under the same letter. (As Wilfred mentioned a bit lower.) I'd like to make it the same throughout although it will spam the "Recent Changes" page for a while. --Jaco 11:20, 7 May 2006 (PDT) ** Go for it. I didn't suggest it because I thought it would take a little while but if you're happy to do that it would be great. --Wilfred (talk| ) 12:23, 8 May 2006 (PDT) ** Another concept (for this and the new one below): Category:USA (Manufacturers) and Category:USA (Stores) and Category:Buzz-On (Yo-yos), i.e. the sub-category first and the main category between ()'s. Seems cleaner. --Jaco 11:31, 7 May 2006 (PDT) *** I think the ()s are unnecessary, since I think it doesn't make things clearer. If we have a Category:Buzz-on (Yo-yos) I think people may expect there to be a Category:Buzz-on (Something else) --Wilfred (talk| ) 12:23, 8 May 2006 (PDT) Reviews by manufacturer *We currently have to do the reviews page by hand, if we created subcategories of 'Yo-yos by manufacturer ABC' we wouldn't have to update that page anymore. --Wilfred (talk| ) 06:16, 7 May 2006 (PDT) ** Something like Category:Yo-yos by YoYoJam with the category a sub-category of Category:Reviews? I like it. Although I do think the latter category is overused, a simple Category:Yo-yos would actually have my vote since the majority now has real data in them and not really player-subjective reviews. --Jaco 07:48, 7 May 2006 (PDT) *** Good point, perhaps it should be Category:Yo-yos with sub-categories of Category:Yo-yos by YoYoJam. Reviews can be used only for yo-yo pages that actually have subjective reviews. --Wilfred (talk| ) 09:06, 7 May 2006 (PDT) **** I'll go for that if the rest of the heavyweights throw their weight behind this. --Jaco 09:31, 7 May 2006 (PDT) ***** Actually, I think it would be better if it was Category:Yo-yos and sub-category Buzz-On yo-yos to stop all the sub-categories starting with the same letter. --Wilfred (talk| ) 09:41, 7 May 2006 (PDT) ****** Good idea. --Jaco 09:48, 7 May 2006 (PDT) Stores *I think we should have a Yo-yo store category, with 'Yo-yo store based in certain country' subcategories. --Wilfred (talk| ) 10:36, 1 May 2006 (PDT) ** Simmilar to Category:Manufacturers has my vote. --Jaco 10:40, 1 May 2006 (PDT) ** I think the store category is a good idea. --lanceallen 11:09, 5 May 2006 (PDT) ***HB has also given his support at the coffee machine, I'll make it happen soon-ish. --Wilfred (talk| ) 06:16, 7 May 2006 (PDT) **** I'll start linking Category:Stores where applicable. Do we go with region like in the Manufaturers, e.g. Category:Stores in North America? We have a precendent for it. --Jaco 07:45, 7 May 2006 (PDT) ***** Then again, we have them ordered by country anyway, might be useful to keep it that way, e.g. Category:Stores in the USA --Jaco 07:52, 7 May 2006 (PDT) ******Country I think, as that's the way it is at the moment and it works. --Wilfred (talk| ) 09:04, 7 May 2006 (PDT) ******* Cool, I'll do it now. --Jaco 09:07, 7 May 2006 (PDT) ******** Done, sorry for all the noise. I checked, each sub-category contains the correct amount and we match up to the original page. --Jaco 09:27, 7 May 2006 (PDT)